Caribbean Blue
by Lothiriel84
Summary: A volte capita che l'occasione per riguadagnare la reputazione perduta ci venga offerta proprio dall'ultima persona da cui ce la saremmo aspettata... - Questa storia partecipa alla Sfida dell'Anno sul sito di Anonima Autori; il titolo viene dall'omonima canzone di Enya.


**Capitolo 1 – Amici di vecchia data**

"James!"

Al suono di una voce che gli pareva in qualche modo nota – anche se in quel momento, viste le sue condizioni, non avrebbe saputo dire a chi apparteneva – l'uomo alzò la testa ciondolante dall'ennesimo bicchiere di rum, cercando di mettere a fuoco il viso della giovane donna che gli stava di fronte.

"Edith?", biascicò incerto, passandosi una mano sugli occhi. Era davvero lei, oppure si trattava solo di un fantasma uscito dal suo passato? Tentò debolmente di alzarsi, ma barcollò e ricadde sulla sedia. "Che… che ci fai qui?".

La donna, dopo aver contemplato ancora per qualche attimo in silenzio quell'avvilente spettacolo, si avvicinò con decisione e lo afferrò per un braccio. "Vieni, ti accompagno a casa".

Dopo qualche confusa protesta quello si rassegnò ad obbedire, e con passo malfermo uscì dalla taverna sostenendosi al braccio di lei. Nessuno dei due pronunciò più una parola, finché non ebbero faticosamente salito le scale che conducevano all'alloggio dell'ormai caduto in disgrazia commodoro Norrington e richiusa la porta alle loro spalle.

Edith fece scorrere lo sguardo sul disordine che regnava nella stanza, piccola e arredata modestamente, e non poté fare a meno di avvertire una stretta al cuore. Fu distolta dai suoi pensieri da un'improvvisa risata dell'uomo che, appena entrato, si era lasciato cadere su una poltrona piuttosto male in arnese: "Chissà che ottima impressione devi avere di me, adesso…".

La sua voce aveva un tono amaro, quasi sarcastico. Si coprì stancamente il volto con una mano, e poi aggiunse debolmente: "Va' via ora, ti prego".

"No", fu la sola risposta. Sedendosi sull'unica sedia rimasta, attese con pazienza che lui si decidesse a raccontare.

Dopo aver perduto le navi al suo comando nel vano inseguimento del pirata Jack Sparrow, il commodoro Norrington aveva visto sfumare la propria popolarità; e se, negli ambienti della Marina, nessuno gli aveva mosso apertamente qualche rimprovero, era comunque vero che da quel momento con una scusa o l'altra nessun incarico gli era più stato assegnato. Certo, aveva compiuto una stupida imprudenza nell'addentrarsi in quella tempesta, spinto dal desiderio di una rivincita personale; ma sapeva di essere ancora all'altezza del proprio compito, e il fatto di essere stato messo da parte a quel modo era un durissimo colpo per il suo orgoglio. Colpo che si era andato a sommare all'amara delusione per il rifiuto ricevuto dalla donna amata, la quale gli aveva preferito un ignoto fabbro, per di più in combutta con dei pirati.

Norrington aveva finito per cercare conforto nella bottiglia; trascorreva le sue giornate seduto al tavolo di una taverna, finché qualcuno non lo sbatteva fuori completamente ubriaco. Ormai il proprietario della pensione in cui alloggiava conosceva bene questa sua abitudine, ed era stato lui ad indirizzare Edith quando si era presentata chiedendo del commodoro.

Terminata in modo più o meno sconnesso la narrazione di questi eventi, James Norrington finì per addormentarsi sulla scomoda poltrona. Dopo aver inutilmente cercato in giro per la stanza qualcosa di adatto allo scopo, Edith si tolse il mantello e con quello cercò di coprire alla meglio l'uomo. La stanza non era riscaldata, e l'umidità della notte iniziava a farsi sentire.

Uscì senza far rumore e si diresse verso l'albergo dove era alloggiata. Le condizioni in cui aveva trovato l'amico la addoloravano non poco, e mentre camminava a passo svelto si mise a riflettere sul modo in cui avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Conosceva Norrington da quando era bambina: erano cresciuti insieme in Inghilterra, e, anche se non l'aveva più rivisto da quando aveva diciannove anni, continuava a nutrire per lui un particolare affetto.

Giunta a Port Royal in occasione del matrimonio di un'amica di famiglia che conosceva appena, aveva avuto notizia delle sfortunate circostanze che erano venute ad interrompere la brillante carriera del commodoro; ma di certo non si aspettava di trovarlo così sconfitto e completamente rassegnato alla propria sorte.

Decise di scrivere immediatamente una lettera a suo padre. Lui era un ammiraglio, e il suo parere era tenuto in grande considerazione nella Marina. Forse avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa…

**Capitolo 2 – Una nuova occasione**

"Avanti".

Sforzandosi di assumere un contegno dignitoso ed impassibile, Norrington aprì la porta ed entrò. Non abbassò gli occhi di fronte allo sguardo indagatore dell'ammiraglio Bowers, né diede segno di aver notato il suo sorrisetto scettico: non aveva certo intenzione di offrirgli ulteriori motivi per dubitare di lui…

Bowers parve non trovare nulla da ridire sull'aspetto di Norrington – sbarbato di fresco, la divisa rimessa in ordine per l'occasione – e si rassegnò ad indicargli una sedia.

"Prego, accomodatevi". Rigirò ancora fra le mani quella che pareva una lettera di una certa importanza, quindi si schiarì la voce e cominciò: "Vi ho fatto chiamare perché la Marina ha deciso di affidarvi un incarico. Avrete forse sentito parlare della recente scomparsa del capitano Allen e della sua nave, la Daphne?"

"Sissignore. Se non sbaglio, l'ultimo avvistamento risale più o meno ad una settimana fa".

"Precisamente. Halliday, il comandante della corvetta Lizard, mi ha riferito di aver incrociato la Daphne dieci giorni or sono, poche miglia al largo dell'Isla de la Suerte… conoscete questo nome?"

Norrington sollevò un sopracciglio. "Ne ho sentito parlare… I marinai sono molto superstiziosi in proposito. Ma non è che un isolotto, circondato da correnti che a volte possono rendere pericolosa la navigazione. Di solito le navi evitano di passarvi troppo vicino".

"Qui non si tratta né di correnti né di superstizioni!", esclamò Bowers battendo il pugno sulla scrivania. "La Daphne stava perlustrando la zona su mio ordine. Negli ultimi mesi numerose navi mercantili sono misteriosamente sparite in quel tratto di mare… affondate, o catturate, chi può dirlo? Tra i marinai circolano strane storie, a proposito di improvvise nebbie e di creature soprannaturali che le abiterebbero. Ma io, come ben sapete", e qui le sue labbra si piegarono in un sorriso sgradevole, "non credo alle storie di fantasmi".

Norrington non rispose, imponendosi di mantenere un'espressione neutrale. Sapeva benissimo che l'ammiraglio stava alludendo alla vecchia storia dei pirati maledetti, che molti, nella Marina, erano propensi ad attribuire all'immaginazione troppo fervida dei suoi uomini – ed alla sua. Neppure la testimonianza del governatore Swann e di sua figlia era bastata a convincere l'ammiraglio Bowers e gran parte degli ufficiali che si trovavano sotto il suo comando.

Vagamente deluso per la mancanza di reazioni, Bowers proseguì: "Sicuramente deve esserci una spiegazione più sensata a tutto questo. Voglio che voi la scopriate".

Porse all'altro con noncuranza un plico sigillato. "Questi sono i vostri ordini. Avrete il comando di una fregata, la Southern Cross. Non possiamo darvi altre navi in appoggio, e d'altra parte credo che la missione non lo richieda".

"Quando dovremo partire, signore?"

"Al più tardi dopodomani. Ora potete andare, la vostra nave vi attende al porto".

"Grazie, signore!"

Fece per alzarsi, ma Bowers lo fermò con un cenno della mano. "Non è me che dovete ringraziare, Norrington, ma l'ammiraglio Linsday. Nonostante tutto sembra riporre ancora fiducia in voi…" La sua voce assunse una sfumatura spiacevole. "Mi auguro che il vostro operato non smentisca questa sua opinione, _commodoro_".

Norrington, che era leggermente impallidito alla menzione di Linsday, si riprese piuttosto in fretta.

"Non accadrà, potete starne certo", rispose con decisione. Abbozzando un gesto di saluto, varcò rapidamente la porta e la richiuse alle proprie spalle.

**Capitolo 3 – Un addio burrascoso**

Rientrando in albergo dopo una passeggiata mattutina, Edith si vide venire incontro una premurosa cameriera.

"Signorina Linsday, c'è un signore che vi attende. L'ho fatto accomodare nella sala da tè".

"Grazie".

Varcando la porta del salottino riconobbe immediatamente il visitatore, e sorrise.

"Buongiorno, James".

Lui distolse lo sguardo dalla finestra e la salutò con una certa freddezza.

"Non ti ruberò molto tempo. Sono venuto per pregarti di porgere i miei ringraziamenti al signor ammiraglio… è stato davvero gentile a concedermi un'altra possibilità". Fece una pausa, fissandola con espressione severa. "O forse si è limitato ad accontentare il capriccio di una figlia?"

Edith arrossì di colpo. Sapeva bene che Norrington era troppo orgoglioso per accettare di essere favorito a quel modo, e proprio per questo aveva raccomandato a suo padre di rimanere nell'ombra. Evidentemente però qualcuno doveva aver detto qualcosa di troppo…

"Di che cosa stai parlando?", chiese, tentando invano di mantenere un tono di voce naturale.

"Lo sai benissimo… Del mio nuovo incarico. L'ammiraglio Bowers si è premurato di informarmi che mi è stato assegnato solo grazie al particolare interessamento di Lord Linsday".

Mordendosi le labbra, Edith maledisse tra sé e sé la mancanza di tatto dell'ufficiale.

Cercando di mantenere la calma, disse: "Credo che tu stia sottovalutando te stesso, James. Mio padre conosce bene le tue capacità, e non ti avrebbe mai affidato un incarico se non ti ritenesse in grado di portarlo a termine. E dopotutto non era questo ciò che volevi?"

"Non ho mai detto di aver bisogno della tua pietà, né di quella di tuo padre!", ribatté Norrington con voce tagliente.

Non riuscendo più a controllarsi, Edith esclamò: "Maledizione, ma non puoi per una volta mettere da parte il tuo orgoglio? Avresti forse preferito passare il resto della tua vita a bere e compiangerti? Io…" Si interruppe, sentendosi ormai prossima ad una crisi di pianto.

Evitando accuratamente di incrociare lo sguardo dell'altro, si sforzò di controllare il tremito della propria voce. "Mi dispiace di non potermi trattenere ulteriormente in conversazione con voi, signor commodoro, ma ho un impegno a cui non posso mancare. Buona fortuna per la vostra missione, e arrivederci!"

Uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

Ovviamente non si trattava che di una scusa, quella mattina non c'era alcun impegno che la aspettasse, importante o meno. Nel tentativo di calmarsi un poco prese a camminare senza meta lungo la spiaggia, cercando di radunare i propri pensieri.

Peccato che James l'avesse presa così male… Ma in fondo era contenta di vederlo nuovamente sicuro di sé e pronto a combattere per ciò che gli spettava. Lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere che si sarebbe comunque imbarcato, e questo era ciò che contava.

Certo, non era esattamente quello l'addio che avrebbe voluto dare all'amico… Contando poi che probabilmente non l'avrebbe più rivisto, dal momento che doveva tornare in Inghilterra dove la attendeva suo padre, e con lui uno dei soliti pretendenti alla sua mano; o, più precisamente, alla posizione sociale che il matrimonio con la figlia di un importante ammiraglio poteva dare.

Si sentì prendere dallo sconforto. E una vocina dentro di lei insinuò che forse il motivo per cui le dispiaceva tanto partire era un altro…

Tentò di scacciare quei pensieri, mentre a passo più svelto si dirigeva verso il porto. Si fermò un attimo a fissare il viavai dei marinai intenti a caricare casse e munizioni sulle navi ormeggiate, mentre i soldati in divisa stavano immobili di guardia. Fu allora che alla sua mente si affacciò un'idea assolutamente assurda…

"Dopotutto, perché no?", mormorò, mentre uno strano sorriso si disegnava sulle sue labbra. E riprese la strada che l'avrebbe condotta ai suoi alloggi.

**Capitolo 4 – Partenza per la missione**

Ritto accanto al parapetto di prua il commodoro Norrington respirava con piacere la brezza marina, mentre alle sue orecchie giungevano come una dolce melodia gli scricchiolii della nave che filava rapida e leggera sulle onde. La _sua_ nave.

Si sentiva pieno di riconoscenza nei confronti di Lord Linsday per avergli concesso questa opportunità di mostrare ancora una volta il proprio valore; e, sebbene il fatto di essere in debito con qualcuno non gli fosse mai andato a genio, la gioia di ritrovarsi di nuovo al comando di una nave della Marina Britannica aveva ben presto cancellato ogni dubbio o rimorso.

Lo tormentava però un senso di colpa per come si era comportato con Edith: si era reso conto solo più tardi che il gesto della donna non era stato dettato dalla pietà, ma semplicemente dall'amicizia di lunga data che li legava. In fondo anche lui sarebbe stato più che pronto ad offrirle il suo appoggio, qualora ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Era ritornato il giorno successivo per scusarsi; ma all'albergo gli avevano riferito che la signorina era partita in gran fretta, e non aveva lasciato detto nulla. Aveva quasi sperato che si facesse viva il mattino della partenza, ma questo non era successo. E tutto sommato non è che si meritasse molto di più…

Si ripropose di scriverle al suo ritorno; ora doveva dedicarsi al buon svolgimento del compito che gli era stato affidato: non sarebbero stati accettati ulteriori errori da parte sua.

Uno dei mozzi impegnati a pulire il ponte alzò lo sguardo, senza farsi notare, sul viso fiero e deciso del commodoro. Quello che vi lesse parve muoverlo ad un leggero sorriso, che nascose chinando nuovamente la testa sul suo lavoro. Sì, in fondo ne era valsa la pena…

**Capitolo 5 – Strani incontri**

"La foschia non accenna a diminuire, signore".

Norrington annuì con un cenno nervoso del capo. Quella nebbia – che pareva avvolgere completamente l'isola – era decisamente _strana_. Anzi, non sembrava neppure vera nebbia, a dirla tutta.

"Dovremo attraversarla", disse con decisione. "Signor Blake, date l'ordine di…".

"Fossi in voi non lo farei".

Gli occhi di tutti a bordo si spostarono sull'improbabile figura appoggiata ad una delle scialuppe, e per un istante calò il silenzio. Poi, quasi contemporaneamente, una ventina tra pistole e sciabole vennero sfoderate e puntate contro il malcapitato.

"Bene, bene…", osservò ironicamente Norrington, ignorando i ridicoli gesti dell'uomo e avvicinandosi fino a sfiorargli la gola con la punta della sua spada. "Jack Sparrow. Credo che questa volta eviterò al boia la fatica di stringervi una corda attorno al collo".

Il pirata, abbozzando un sorriso che voleva essere conciliante, replicò: "Non siete un po' troppo precipitoso, commodoro?".

"Direi di no", fu la gelida risposta.

"Signore, se mi permettete…", azzardò il tenente Williams. "Forse dovremmo ascoltare quello che è venuto a dirci. Un pirata che sale di sua spontanea volontà su una nave della Regia Marina è quantomeno insolito, non trovate?".

Norrington spostò lo sguardo sul suo secondo ufficiale, poi annuì a malincuore e abbassò la spada.

"Allora, _signor_ Sparrow, cosa avete da dire?".

Quello, dopo aver indirizzato un cenno di ringraziamento a Williams, si rivolse al commodoro con un sorrisetto. "Solamente che sarebbe un vero peccato vedere una così bella nave fare la fine di quell'altra… com'è che si chiamava? Ah, sì, la Daphne…".

Norrington si fece più attento. "Cosa sapete della Daphne?".

"Adagio, commodoro…", ribatté Sparrow, compiaciuto dell'effetto ottenuto dal suo discorso. "Prima dovreste offrirmi qualche garanzia soddisfacente riguardo alla mia persona".

Norrington incrociò lo sguardo dei suoi due tenenti. Era chiaro che a quel punto bisognava stare al gioco… tenendo bene gli occhi aperti, però.

"D'accordo, Sparrow. Se le informazioni in vostro possesso risulteranno degne di nota, avete la mia parola che nessuno su questa nave alzerà una mano contro di voi".

Il pirata parve soddisfatto e accomodandosi su alcune cime arrotolate proseguì: "Orbene, stavamo dicendo… ah, già, la Daphne. Attualmente si trova nelle mani di Alvarado… come pure tutto l'equipaggio, o più precisamente quello che n'è rimasto dopo che la sua banda di furfanti ha dato l'arrembaggio alla nave".

"Alvarado? Il pirata Fernando Alvarado?", chiese Norrington, sorpreso. "Ma la sua nave è stata affondata più di un anno fa, e proprio dalla Marina. Il capitano Lewis ha giurato di averlo visto colare a picco insieme al suo vascello".

"Temo che il vostro amico Lewis si sia sbagliato; o forse ha mentito a questo proposito, chissà. Il punto è che Alvarado è vivo e vegeto, almeno quanto lo siete voi... E in questo preciso momento si trova sull'Isla de la Suerte".

Sparrow sostenne lo sguardo indagatore di Norrington, che infine scosse il capo. "Temo di non comprendere… Perché mai non dovrei raggiungere immediatamente l'isola, se è vero che Alvarado è nascosto là?".

L'altro ebbe un gesto d'impazienza. "Non capite? Alvarado conosce bene l'isola, a differenza di voi, e ne ha fatto la sua fortezza. Non riuscireste mai a stanarlo di là. E poi non dovete trascurare il fatto che voi avete a disposizione una sola nave, mentre lui può ormai contare su una piccola flotta… non avrebbe difficoltà a catturarvi, se decidesse di farlo".

"Ingegnoso", commentò il tenente Blake. "Invece di affondare le navi che assalta, se ne serve per le proprie scorrerie. Ma cosa ne fa degli equipaggi?".

"Oh, dipende… Se si tratta di marinai abili, di solito cerca di convincerli a passare sotto la sua bandiera; altrimenti li tiene prigionieri sull'isola, per utilizzarli ad altri scopi".

"E quali sarebbero questi scopi?", chiese Norrington, scettico.

"Secondo voi questa nebbia è naturale?", ritorse Sparrow.

Vi fu una pausa di silenzio teso. Tutti, a bordo, si erano resi conto che c'era qualcosa di anormale in quella foschia: non si trattava di un semplice fenomeno atmosferico.

"Che cos'è, allora?", domandò infine il commodoro.

Jack scrollò le spalle. "Se ve lo dicessi non mi credereste. Perché non prendete un paio di scialuppe e venite a vedere con i vostri occhi? Posso indicarvi un punto in cui approdare senza essere visti".

"Perché dovrei fidarmi di voi, Sparrow?", obiettò Norrington, squadrandolo con sospetto. "Cosa mi dice che questo non sia un trucco da voi architettato per chissà quale motivo?".

"Quale vantaggio ne avrei? Sono solo, cosa potrei fare contro il vostro intero equipaggio? E, perdonatemi se vi sembrerò poco cortese, ma non vi ritengo così importante da rischiare la forca nel tentativo di sbarazzarmi di voi, o di prendermi gioco della vostra intelligenza".

Norrington corrugò la fronte. "Qual è dunque il vostro scopo? Non vorrete farmi credere che siete preoccupato per la buona reputazione della Marina, vero?".

Il pirata rise. "No di certo… con il vostro permesso. Ma ora come ora temo di aver bisogno del vostro aiuto, come voi del mio; e credo che entrambi potremmo trarne reciproco vantaggio".

"Di cosa state parlando?".

Un lampo di risentimento attraversò gli occhi scuri di Jack Sparrow. "Quel farabutto s'è preso la _mia_ nave. Ed io intendo riprendermela".

Si drizzò in piedi con agilità. "Allora, abbiamo un accordo?", chiese tendendo la mano verso il commodoro.

Questi esitò un istante, poi con riluttanza gliela strinse.

"State molto attento, Sparrow", sibilò in modo che solo il pirata potesse sentirlo. "Non provate a fare il furbo, o sarà l'ultima cosa che farete. È una promessa".

Jack lo gratificò di un largo sorriso, prima di rivolgersi al resto dell'equipaggio: "Chi viene con me sull'isola?".

**Capitolo 6 – L'Isla de la Suerte**

Edith continuava a fissare inquieta il punto in cui le scialuppe erano sparite nella nebbia.

Non riusciva a capire perché James avesse deciso di fidarsi della parola di un pirata – per di più, proprio del pirata a causa del quale si era quasi giocato la carriera. E perché poi era voluto andare di persona, contro il parere dei suoi ufficiali?

"Ehi, tu, ragazzo: torna al lavoro!"

Il secco rimprovero del tenente Williams la distolse per un attimo dai suoi pensieri; si affrettò a prendere secchio e spazzolone e a seguire gli altri mozzi verso prua. Si sentiva le gambe pesanti come il piombo, per la stanchezza e la tensione… ma che cosa le era saltato in mente quando aveva deciso di imbarcarsi?

Calando lo spazzolone sulle assi del ponte, volse un'ultima occhiata nella direzione in cui pensava si trovasse l'isola.

"Credete di riuscire a raggiungere l'isola usando _quella_?", fece Norrington, sarcastico, alludendo alla bussola di Sparrow.

Quello per tutta risposta gli rivolse una specie di sorriso di compatimento, poi chiudendo la bussola si protese ad indicare una sagoma indistinta che stava emergendo in quel momento dalla nebbia. "Perché, voi come la chiamereste quella laggiù?".

Norrington si limitò a stringere le labbra, mentre Jack – con aria soddisfatta – si volgeva a dar ordini ai marinai ai remi: "Attenti agli scogli… Vedete quel promontorio? Una volta che l'avremo superato potremo avvicinarci a riva. E fate meno rumore con quei remi!".

Uno dei marinai, stizzito, fece per protestare; ma il commodoro, con un cenno del capo e un'occhiata molto eloquente, gli fece segno di eseguire quanto il pirata aveva detto.

Tirate in secco le scialuppe, le nascosero tra la bassa vegetazione costiera.

"Ora cosa avete intenzione di fare?", chiese Norrington.

"Seguitemi", fu la risposta del pirata.

"Non è possibile…", mormorò il commodoro, più rivolto a sé stesso che a qualcuno in particolare.

Dal punto in cui erano nascosti potevano vedere centinaia di uomini che si affaccendavano attorno a grandi calderoni sotto ai quali veniva continuamente alimentato il fuoco. L'aria era satura di vapore e di fumo, mentre quei poveretti – senza dubbio prigionieri – andavano avanti e indietro portando legna da ardere, secchi pieni d'acqua o ceste di cui era difficile distinguere il contenuto, sollecitati nel loro lavoro dalle grida e imprecazioni, in un misto di inglese e spagnolo, di un gruppo di pirati che li tenevano sotto tiro con le pistole.

"Ma cosa stanno facendo?", sussurrò rivoltò a Sparrow, che osservava la scena accanto a lui.

Jack rispose lentamente: "Credo che Alvarado abbia scoperto qualcosa… una specie di intruglio… che crea una nebbia abbastanza densa da permettergli di agire indisturbato, assaltando le navi che passano vicino all'isola".

Norrington lo fissò per un attimo in silenzio, sconcertato. Non avrebbe mai creduto che un pirata potesse giocare a fare l'alchimista; d'altro canto doveva ammettere che la sua strategia aveva funzionato eccellentemente, almeno fino a quel momento.

D'un tratto corrugò la fronte. "Quindi questo significa… che Alvarado e i suoi si stanno preparando per una delle loro scorrerie, non è così?".

"Precisamente", fece Sparrow. "Ma se state pensando di conquistare l'isola durante la loro assenza, devo avvertirvi che spesso Alvarado esce con una sola nave – lo Sparviero – lasciando il resto degli uomini a guardia del suo covo".

L'altro annuì distrattamente. In fondo i suoi ordini erano di scoprire cosa stava accadendo sull'isola, non di intervenire. Eppure…

Si volse di scatto verso il pirata. "Le altre navi… dove sono ormeggiate?".

**Capitolo 7 – Requisire una nave**

Norrington raggiunse la cima dell'altura giusto in tempo per vedere lo Sparviero spiegare le vele e allontanarsi verso nord-est, sparendo nella nebbia.

"La rotta per l'Inghilterra…", commentò a mezza voce. La stessa rotta seguita da numerosi mercantili carichi di merci preziose.

Spostò lo sguardo verso la profonda insenatura che si trovava sotto di loro. Altre tre navi erano all'ancora, e il commodoro riconobbe immediatamente – nonostante la foschia – la sagoma della Daphne, fregata di Sua Maestà; vi era poi una corvetta, e…

"La Perla!", esclamò Sparrow alle sue spalle.

Norrington si girò verso i suoi marinai. "Dobbiamo agire subito, prima che quel vascello ritorni. Voi, signor Kennedy, prendete un paio di uomini e tornate alla Southern Cross. Riferirete al tenente Blake che gli ordini sono i seguenti…"

"Quanto manca ancora?", domandò Norrington con una punta di impazienza. Dover camminare senza far rumore tra pietre che franavano ad ogni passo non era certo facile…

"Ci siamo quasi". Sparrow si arrampicò con cautela su una roccia che nascondeva l'insenatura alla loro vista. "Siamo fortunati… gli uomini di guardia sono solo tre. Gli altri probabilmente stanno tenendo compagnia alle botti di rum".

Norrington lo raggiunse, sporgendosi quel tanto che bastava per osservare la posizione dei pirati, e delle navi che si trovavano proprio dietro di loro. Poi si rivolse in un sussurro a Jack: "Rimango ugualmente del parere che faremmo meglio a prendere la Daphne… ha una potenza di fuoco decisamente superiore rispetto alla Perla Nera".

"State scherzando? La Perla è molto più veloce ed agile nelle manovre, e sono proprio queste le qualità di cui abbiamo più bisogno secondo il vostro piano… eccellente piano…", si affrettò a precisare, con un cenno di approvazione volto ad ingraziarsi l'altro. "E poi, se permettete, preferirei non correre il rischio di dover affondare la mia nave".

Il commodoro sospirò, ma dentro di sé dovette ammettere che il pirata aveva ragione. "Bene…"

Sistemati con un colpo alla testa i pirati di guardia alle navi, salirono furtivamente a bordo della Perla.

"Finalmente…!", bisbigliò Sparrow accarezzando il timone della sua nave.

"Pensate di essere in grado di portarci fuori dalla portata dei loro cannoni prima che si accorgano di noi?", chiese Norrington con una certo scetticismo.

"Commodoro, voi forse dimenticate con chi state parlando… Sono o non sono il capitano Jack Sparrow? Se dite ai vostri uomini di seguire le mie indicazioni, saremo in mare aperto ancora prima che a qualcuno possa venire in mente di alzare la testa dal suo boccale di rum".

Norrington distolse lo sguardo dall'espressione impertinente che danzava sul viso del pirata. Non era il caso di irritarsi, quando invece la situazione richiedeva più che mai lucidità e concentrazione.

Ad ogni modo la nave aveva ormai raggiunto l'imboccatura della baia quando da terra giunsero le prime grida di allarme. "Che vi avevo detto?", fece Sparrow.

L'altro rimase immobile nella sua posizione. "Ora virate a babordo, poi rallenteremo un po' l'andatura. Dobbiamo lasciare che si avvicinino se vogliamo farli cadere nella trappola".

**Capitolo 8 – Il primo scontro**

"Signore, riusciremo a vederli con questa nebbia?", chiese il tenente Williams al suo superiore.

Blake scrollò le spalle. "Perlomeno loro non riusciranno a vedere noi prima di essere a tiro dei nostri cannoni".

Williams abbassò notevolmente il tono di voce prima di fare un'altra domanda: "Credete che il commodoro Norrington sappia quello che sta facendo? Il signor Kennedy ha riferito che i pirati hanno comunque a disposizione una fregata e una corvetta… e quel vascello potrebbe ritornare da un momento all'altro".

"Williams, vi consiglio di tenere per voi i vostri dubbi!", ribatté seccamente l'altro ufficiale. Anche se, in cuor suo, non era del tutto tranquillo…

Un colpo di cannone affondò a poche braccia dalla poppa della Perla Nera, sollevando alti spruzzi.

"Dilettanti…", commentò Sparrow. "Stanno buttando a mare le loro munizioni".

"Tanto meglio per noi", replicò Norrington. "Ecco, ci siamo quasi… Ora! Virate!".

La Perla, seguendo il volere del suo capitano, scartò bruscamente tagliando la strada alle due navi pirata. Prima ancora che quelli si accorgessero di quanto era successo li sorprese una bordata della Southern Cross, che li aveva attesi al varco nascosta dietro al promontorio.

La corvetta, perdendosi in una serie di manovre scoordinate, offrì un facile bersaglio al fuoco incrociato della Southern Cross e della Perla Nera. Di lì a poco un sonoro schianto avvertì i suoi occupanti che la nave sarebbe affondata.

I pirati superstiti si gettarono in mare, aggrappandosi ai relitti galleggianti o tentando di raggiungere a nuoto la Daphne, che pure iniziava a cedere sotto le bordate avversarie.

Tuttavia anche la Southern Cross non se la passava troppo bene: un colpo dell'altra fregata aveva aperto una falla nello scafo, e i marinai a bordo stavano sudando sette camicie per pompare l'infiltrazione. Anche Edith si trovava fra di loro, e solo la forza della disperazione le impediva di crollare per lo sfinimento e il panico. Perfetto, morire annegata o sotto i colpi dei cannoni era ciò che aveva sempre desiderato…

In quel momento il tenente Blake diede l'ordine di andare all'arrembaggio, imitato immediatamente dagli uomini sulla Perla.

Dopo una breve resistenza, i pirati si arresero.

**Capitolo 9 – Regolamento di conti**

Convocati i suoi due ufficiali sulla Perla Nera – in modo da non perdere d'occhio Jack Sparrow – Norrington fece il punto della situazione.

"Tutto considerato, credo che la Daphne sia troppo malridotta per utilizzarla in uno scontro. Dovremo fare del nostro meglio per rimettere la Southern Cross in condizione di combattere. E questo il prima possibile, perché Alvarado potrebbe tornare in ogni momento".

"I carpentieri sono già al lavoro, signore. Ma contando i feriti e gli uomini che abbiamo lasciato sulla Daphne per governarla e sorvegliare i prigionieri, forse non abbiamo un equipaggio sufficiente per avere ragione di un vascello…".

Blake fu interrotto da un'osservazione di Sparrow. "Se mi è concesso parlare, io direi che potremmo tornare sull'isola e liberare i prigionieri".

I tre ufficiali fissarono dubbiosamente il pirata. Certo, sarebbe stata una buona idea… sempre che nel frattempo il ritorno dello Sparviero non li cogliesse alla sprovvista.

Jack intuì i loro pensieri, e prevenne ogni obiezione con una domanda. "Come pensate di affrontare il vascello di Alvarado?"

"L'idea era di appostarci ai due lati dell'insenatura e attendere che lo Sparviero rientri", rispose lentamente Norrington, cercando di indovinare dove l'altro volesse andare a parare. "Grazie alla nebbia dovremmo riuscire a rimanere nascosti finché il vascello non offrirà la poppa ai nostri cannoni".

Sparrow annuì. "In tal caso sarà sufficiente scendere a terra con le scialuppe, quando le navi saranno già in posizione. Non dovrebbero essere rimasti che i pirati di guardia ai prigionieri, e sarà un gioco da ragazzi metterli fuori combattimento. Poi i prigionieri tenteranno di raggiungere la vostra nave… Altrimenti potrebbero sparare da terra con pistole e moschetti – ce ne sono in quantità, buttati alla rinfusa nell'anfratto dove i pirati si riuniscono di solito – se il vascello si avvicinerà a sufficienza".

Il commodoro rifletté per qualche minuto, poi si rivolse al suo secondo ufficiale. "Williams… ve la sentireste di tentare?".

Alvarado osservava la linea della costa emergere dalla foschia. Era di pessimo umore: quel giorno non si erano imbattuti in nessuna preda degna di tale nome. L'unica nave che avevano incrociato era una goletta talmente piccola da non valere la polvere da sparo necessaria per abbordarla.

D'un tratto notò che qualcosa non andava: dov'erano finite le navi che aveva lasciato alla fonda nella baia? Possibile che quegli incapaci fossero riusciti a perdere ben _tre_ navi durante la sua assenza?

Masticando un'imprecazione piuttosto colorita nella sua lingua madre, diede ordine alla ciurma di tenere pronti i cannoni.

Norrington rimase sorpreso dalla rapidità con cui il vascello riuscì a virare nonostante la sua stazza, rivolgendo verso di loro la fiancata. Pur trovandosi in trappola tra la costa da una parte e le due navi nemiche dall'altra, lo Sparviero aveva una potenza di fuoco tale da costituire un serio pericolo.

L'unica cosa che gli rimaneva da fare era ordinare l'assalto. Anche se la superiorità numerica dei pirati rappresentava un problema da non sottovalutare…

Colpita da una delle schegge di legno che schizzavano ovunque ogni volta che una bordata del vascello raggiungeva la fregata, Edith si lasciò cadere vicino al boccaporto, tenendosi il braccio insanguinato. Ancora una volta maledisse il momento in cui si era imbarcata; e promise a sé stessa di gettare via – non appena tornata in Inghilterra – tutti quegli sciocchi romanzi che descrivevano le battaglie navali come gesta eroiche ed esaltanti. D'accordo, _se_ fosse riuscita a ritornare in Inghilterra: dettaglio non da poco…

I fanti di marina stavano facendo coraggiosamente il loro dovere, ma i pirati erano decisamente troppo numerosi.

Incontrando lo sguardo del suo primo ufficiale, Norrington vi lesse il suo stesso timore: che l'arrembaggio si concludesse in un massacro dei soldati della corona… Raddrizzando le spalle, decise che in ogni caso sarebbe caduto al loro fianco, e si lanciò nuovamente nel mezzo della mischia.

Il rumore di spari a poppa colse di sorpresa tanto i pirati quanto gli uomini della Marina.

"Williams!", esclamò il commodoro. Ormai non ci sperava davvero più…

Liberati – e armati – i prigionieri, il tenente aveva colto l'occasione offertagli dalla battaglia in corso per avvicinarsi al vascello con le scialuppe e salire a bordo senza farsi notare.

Le sorti del combattimento iniziarono a rovesciarsi.

Ad un tratto Norrington notò che Alvarado, approfittando della confusione, aveva raggiunto una delle scialuppe e stava tentando di calarla in acqua. Lo raggiunse e lo affrontò, costringendolo a combattere. Nonostante Alvarado fosse un degno avversario, il commodoro stava per avere la meglio quando il pirata si abbatté ai suoi piedi colpito alla testa da una bottiglia.

"Perdonatemi, non volevo rovinare un così bel duello", si scusò Jack Sparrow, "ma non ho saputo resistere alla tentazione".

Esaminò i cocci che ancora stringeva in mano, sospirando. "Peccato però per il rum…".

Norrington scosse la testa, indeciso se ribattere o se scoppiare a ridere suo malgrado.

In breve il vascello fu preso, e i pirati rimasti vennero rinchiusi nelle celle della loro stessa nave.

Norrington, appoggiato al parapetto per riprendere fiato, fu avvicinato da un uomo con la barba incolta in divisa da ufficiale. "Commodoro Norrington? Sono il capitano Allen. Vi ringrazio a nome mio e di tutto il mio equipaggio".

"Grazie a voi. Forse non ce l'avremmo fatta senza il vostro aiuto".

Si strinsero la mano.

"Bene. Immagino, capitano Allen, che vorrete riprendere il comando della vostra nave. I miei uomini stanno già provvedendo alle riparazioni. Vi condurremo là".

Si volse verso il suo primo ufficiale. "A voi, Blake, affido il comando di questo vascello. Prendete i marinai che vi occorrono".

Stava già per ritornare alla Southern Cross, quando Williams interloquì con una domanda: "E la Perla Nera, signore?".

"Certo che un'alleanza del genere non me la sarei mai aspettata neppure da te, Jack".

Sparrow, impegnato a perlustrare le stive dello Sparviero alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui «bagnarsi la gola», si fermò un attimo a fissare con aria di superiorità l'uomo che lo stava seguendo.

"Per questo, mio caro Gibbs", rispose puntandogli un dito sul petto, "io sono capitano e tu no".

"Già…", fece Gibbs. "Ma credete sul serio che ora la Marina ci lascerà andare con la Perla?".

Jack, stappando una bottiglia che aveva trovato tra i barili di polvere da sparo, scoppiò in una risata. "Oh, dubito che il commodoro Norrington sia il tipo da mancare alla parola data…".

"In fondo, signore, quel pirata ci è stato di aiuto…", azzardò Williams. "E dal momento che l'ammiraglio Bowers non sa nulla né di lui né della Perla Nera…".

Norrington scrutò con attenzione la reazione di Blake e del capitano Allen, notando che entrambi sembravano del medesimo parere.

Proprio in quel momento Jack riemerse dalle viscere della nave, sempre seguito dal fedele Gibbs. Senza abbandonare la bottiglia di rum ormai piena solo per metà, passò a stringere la mano agli ufficiali, che non trovarono neppure la forza per reagire.

"Splendida battaglia, davvero… complimenti… un'ottima strategia, commodoro. È stato un onore combattere al vostro fianco. E ora, se permettete, vorrei tornare alla mia nave. Oso sperare che le cannonate non me l'abbiano danneggiata troppo…".

Sforzandosi di mantenere il suo consueto contegno autorevole – cosa che gli riusciva stranamente difficile di fronte alle movenze ridicole di quel pirata – Norrington si impose di parlare.

"Signor Sparrow, prendete con voi la vostra ciurma… e questa volta fate in modo di sparire sul serio. Sono stato chiaro?".

"Chiarissimo, _signor_ commodoro. Potete contarci!", fece Sparrow, ammiccando. Poi, portandosi una mano al cappello, abbozzò un cenno di saluto e salì sulla passerella che era stata collocata tra il vascello e la sua nave.

Gibbs rivolse un'ultima occhiata incerta al commodoro, ma visto che questi non lo degnava di uno sguardo si affrettò a seguire il suo capitano.

**Capitolo 10 – Tutto è bene quel che finisce bene…**

Rimettendo finalmente piede sulla sua nave, il commodoro si soffermò per qualche istante ad osservare l'Isla de la Suerte. Ora che la nebbia si era diradata aveva perduto completamente ogni apparenza spettrale. Il mare era di un azzurro intenso, così come il cielo.

Si riscosse, notando i suoi uomini in attesa. "Rotta per Port Royal", ordinò.

Mentre il timoniere manovrava per riprendere la rotta, sul ponte i marinai si davano da fare per portare sottocoperta gli ultimi feriti.

Norrington notò accanto al boccaporto uno dei mozzi che si stringeva un braccio con la mano ormai sporca di sangue. "Coraggio, ragazzo mio…".

Si bloccò non appena quello sollevò la testa. "Edith! No… non è possibile…".

Con un tentativo di sorriso non particolarmente riuscito, quella rispose: "Com'è piccolo il mondo, eh? Non guardarmi così, è solo un graffio".

L'uomo la squadrò assai poco convinto, e aiutandola a rialzarsi disse con voce severa: "Ora verrai nella mia cabina, immediatamente".

Edith non rispose e si lasciò guidare. Il braccio in realtà le faceva un male terribile, ma cercava di non darlo a vedere. Quando il commodoro le scoprì la ferita per esaminarla, si accorse che era leggermente impallidito.

"Splendida vittoria, James", fece per sdrammatizzare la situazione; ma la sua voce non risultò allegra come avrebbe voluto. Lui le rivolse un'occhiata ma non rispose, uscendo invece a chiamare l'assistente del medico di bordo.

Il taglio era piuttosto profondo ed era quindi necessario ricucirlo; operazione davvero poco piacevole, per non dire di peggio. Edith sopportò in silenzio il doloroso procedimento, anche se un paio di volte si sentì veramente prossima a svenire; ma riuscì a resistere, serrando con più forza i denti.

Quando il giovane dottore fu uscito, Norrington si decise ad abbandonare l'angolo della cabina in cui si era nervosamente ritirato – del quale ormai aveva imparato a memoria fin le più piccole imperfezioni nel legno – e, presa una sedia, si sedette accanto a lei.

"Si può sapere per quale motivo ti trovi a bordo di questa nave?", chiese. Non sembrava adirato, solo stanco e preoccupato.

Lei scrollò le spalle, e ancora un po' debolmente rispose: "Non avevo voglia di ritornare a casa".

"Già, questa mi sembra un'ottima ragione per imbarcarsi su una nave della Marina…", ribatté lui con tono leggermente ironico. "A tuo padre verrebbe un malore se sapesse dove ti trovi ora".

"Da quando in qua ti interessi di quello che fa o pensa mio padre?", chiese Edith con una punta di freddezza.

"Non m'importa nulla di tuo padre!", sbottò lui. "Pensi che se ti fosse successo qualcosa avrei mai potuto perdonarmelo?".

Di fronte al suo sguardo Edith abbassò gli occhi. Sentiva un curioso nodo alla gola, e fu solo dopo qualche attimo di silenzio che si decise a domandare: "…davvero?".

Norrington si alzò in piedi, e prese a passeggiare avanti e indietro per la stanza. Poi, risolvendosi, azzardò: "Edith, pensi che tuo padre sarebbe molto dispiaciuto se tu… volevo dire, se io…". Si interruppe con un lieve imbarazzo.

Lei reagì con un ampio sorriso. "Credo proprio di no…".

Quando pochi istanti più tardi il tenente Williams si diresse alla cabina del comandante per riferire sulle condizioni della nave, quello che vide dalla porta rimasta socchiusa lo indusse a battere in prudente ritirata. Forse per il momento era meglio non disturbare il commodoro; quello che aveva da dirgli poteva benissimo attendere ancora un paio di minuti…


End file.
